


Madam President

by emma_rose_taylor



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_rose_taylor/pseuds/emma_rose_taylor
Summary: A short piece in which Newt approaches Seraphina Piquery on behalf of one dazzling Tina GoldsteinSet during the week Newt stays with the Goldstein sisters before returning to England (basically, soon after the first movie).





	Madam President

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a piece I wrote that's set in the week between Grindelwald's arrest and the time that Newt leaves for London. It's not exactly a continuation of the one-shot I previously posted (Dinner For Two), but it does revolve around an idea expressed in said one shot. Anyway, I had so much fun writing this one and hope you have the same feeling as you read it ☺️

Newt's POV

The interior of MACUSA's headquarters was no less stunning than the first time I had beheld it. The grandeur astounded me, yet I had an important task to attend to. Although Tina wasn't there to guide me, I managed to locate Madam Picquery's office without too much difficulty. It was quiet save for the sound of a quill scratching against parchment, and I grew self-conscious as I tapped my knuckles tentatively against the slightly ajar door. "Come in" a loud voice commanded, leading me to enter into the voice's presence. 

"Mr. Scamander, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Seraphina Picquery inquired, standing tall behind a desk towards the back of the room. I lowered my head as I strode in her direction. "I don't intend to take up much of your time, but I would like to suggest that you consider reinstating Ti—Miss Goldstein—as an Auror." A single glance at MACUSA's president did little to inform me of her particular stance on the matter, although the reply she gave offered some insight. "I have considered the notion."

My chest seemed to relax for a moment; I hadn't realized how tense I'd been. I rejoiced very briefly, keeping in mind that the battle had yet to be won. "I'm glad to hear that. As I'm sure you're aware, Miss Goldstein is quite a capable witch and though perhaps her previous actions were a bit out-of-bounds, she did what she did to protect a child, to protect Credence." 

I fell silent after mentioning the boy whom I had failed to save. His name brought up a painful wound that hadn't yet had time to heal, and I couldn't shake the memory from my mind. "Miss Goldstein violated the Statue of Secrecy. Nothing is more vital to our world's safety than this." Madam Piquery remarked, her voice quickly bringing me back to the present. I swallowed several times before stammering out a reply. 

"I understand. However, Miss Goldstein willingly sacrificed her career despite the cost. Her job wasn't as important to her as protecting Credence was, and that is something to be praised. From what I have seen and experienced, it is difficult to be involved in the Ministry without turning cold and void of emotion. The magical community needs more people like Tina. She's hardworking and helpful, more so than anyone I've ever met, and-" 

"Thank you, Mr. Scamander." Madam Picquery interjected, a tone of finality in her voice. Merlin's beard, that can't be good. Did I say too much, possibly making things worse? The last thing I wanted was to lessen Tina's chance of regaining her job. Perhaps my small intervention wasn't the greatest idea. After all, I seemed to have a habit of making things worse. Despite these thoughts, I focused my attention on Madam Picquery, determined to keep a positive attitude. 

"Your concern for Miss Goldstein is quite... touching" she said, a thin smile playing across her lips. It was a battle to speak when my mind was filled with so many distracting thoughts, but somehow I managed to do so. "She faced Grindelwald while I tried to save Credence. Although he was still disguised at that point, the fact of the matter is that Tina dueled the most dangerous wizard of all time. That's quite an accomplishment in itself, if you ask me." I stated quietly. Hopefully my tone conveyed the serious nature of the situation. Whether she realized it or not, Madam Picquery had the power to make or break Tina's career. What would she decide to do with that power? 

"I hope you'll consider reinstating Miss Goldstein, and I thank you for your time." Accompanied by a polite nod, these words were the last ones spoken before I exited Madam Picquery's office. I stumbled my way through the gargantuan building before finding my way out. New York surrounded me with its dazzling charm, and yet I felt a strong desire to immediately return to the Goldstein apartment. Despite the short length of time I was given to become acquainted with her, I greatly admired Tina and hoped to spend a few more moments with her before my departure. Even beyond that, I hoped she would be given her job back and that she would be happy, as one should be. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Miss Porpentina Goldstein.


End file.
